trigunfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominique the Cyclops
'''Dominique the Cyclops '''is the 2nd member (3rd in the manga) of the Gung-Ho-Guns. Biography Dominique first appears in the 15th episode of Trigun, Demon's Eye. She is assigned to kill Vash the Stampede by Legato. Dominique accepts the mission without hesitation and is confident she will be able to take down Vash. She first approaches Vash by sneaking up on him, telling him he's naive, and that she would've been able to kill him 3 different times if she had wanted to. Just then, 3 of Vash's coat buttons fall off of his jacket. The two then begin discussing their beliefs on whether it is or isn't acceptable to take the life of another. Finally, the conversation ends with Vash stating she was the one being careless, and that he could have "groped" her four times. The top four buttons of Dominique's shirt then bust open. Unimpressed by Vash's trick, the two begin battle. Vash pleads her to reconsider fighting her, as he fears he'll hurt her. However, Dominique doesn't listen and begins her attack. Using her demon eye ability, she appears next to Vash and shoots. Vash just barely moves out of the way, confused at how he was unable to see her movements. Just as Vash tries to get up, Dominique appears behind him once again, and fires. Just like before, Vash barely manages to dodge. This happens a couple more times, then Vash realizes how her ability works and devises a plan. By placing pressure on a wound on his finger he received earlier, he attempts to divert his attention away from Dominique so her ability won't work. Dominique, unconvinced at his attempt at a counterattack moves in to attack him. But, with Vash being aware of her movements, sees where she moves, and then shoots the cover of her Demon Eye off, knocking her back into the wall. Unable to accept defeat just yet, she tries to charge him once again, but Vash sees her and points his gun at her before she can shoot him. Vash then tells her to go, seeing no need for more people to die. Dominique runs away, letting Vash know their battle isn't over yet. While running away, she runs into Midvalley the Hornfreak. It is unknown what happens to her after that. She is then killed alongside with Monev the Gale and impaled on a wall as a display by E.G. Mine in his challenge to Vash. In the manga, she commits suicide jumping from a high place after losing to Vash. Abilities and Weapons #"Demon's Eye", which causes hypnosis and sensory paralysis in her foes, momentarily stunning them and making her movements appear immediate. This effect happens when she lifts her eyepatch, which reveals a reptilian eye in the manga and a red-eye in the anime. #Hand Gun Trivia * Dominique is the only female member of the Gung-Ho-Guns in the anime. In the manga, she is one of two, the other being Elendira the Crimsonnail. * In the anime, Dominique's Demon Eye simply has a red iris and a yellow pupil. In the manga, the area around the eye is warped and the eye seems to be only a slit. * Despite her ability making it seem like her movements are so quick they appear practically instantaneous, she is animated to run quite slowly in the anime. Gallery File:Dominiquecyclopsmanga.jpg|Dominique as seen in the manga. File:Trigun_gungho0035.jpg|Dominique's Demon Eye, as seen in the Anime. File:Deye-m03.jpg|Dominique's Demon Eye, as seen in the Manga Voice Actors * Japanese voice: Yōko Sōmi * English voice: Carol Stanzione ru:Доминика Циклоп Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gung-Ho-Gun Category:Human Category:Dead Characters